


LukaNette

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marriage, POV Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: What was happening? Luka wasn't sure.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 93





	LukaNette

His thumping chest was relentless. Music filled his ears but dampened his other senses. He couldn’t remember where he was and what was happening. All Luka knew was that he was standing together with the most beautiful girl in front of him. Nothing else in the world mattered. 

Then a coughing sound interrupted his world. His surrounding cleared and he saw himself standing in front of a fully dressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng with a veil over her head. 

Looking around the room, he saw their guests and smiled sheepishly as he looked back at the pastor. 

“Oh, right, I’m getting married.”


End file.
